


In My Dreams

by ManicEuphoric



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, Ficlet, Fluff, I know she speaks Farsi, Mentions of Avalance, Minor plot, Super Soft, Zari speaks Arabic wbk, Zarlie - Freeform, but like, it just works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22913476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManicEuphoric/pseuds/ManicEuphoric
Summary: Literally just fluff. They cuddle.
Relationships: Charlie/Zari Tomaz
Comments: 1
Kudos: 46





	In My Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I know Zari speaks Farsi and not Arabic but like,,,, I only realised that at the end of writing this so...

It all started with one word:

Cute.

Charlie called her cute of all things. It was bad enough that she was in love with her, but calling Zari Tomaz cute was the last thing anyone would do. She would rather put a tornado in herself than be called cute.

“I am not cute.” She said grumpily.

Charlie laughed and looked at her “You’re right. Not cute.” When Zari heard this she nodded “You’re adorable.” Charlie added with a wink.

The shapeshifter kissed her girlfriend’s cheek softly, making her blush. Zari couldn’t be mad at her, not when she’s such a great girlfriend. 

“Fine. But you’re annoying.” The totem-bearer rolled her eyes, laying her controller down. “Can you not do this while I’m beating Shao Kahn? It’s a pain in the ass to kill him.” She groaned. 

Charlie shrugged in response “Not that hard. Just keep the one-one-three on him.” She said absent-mindedly while nuzzling her head into Zari’s neck.

Zari made a noise of disapproval “Doesn’t work on Kitana, and it’d be sooo boring.” She spoke.

“Y’know what’s more boring?”  
Charlie asked with a small pout on her face.

“I don’t know, what is?” Zari questioned, raising a brow. 

“Not gettin’ to spend time with my beautiful girlfriend. The one I love and adore so much.” She mused, slowly caressing Zari’s cheek before speaking up to Gideon.

“Oi Gideon! Could’ya turn on me playlist? Start with Bowie.” She told the AI

“Of Course, Charlie.” Gideon replied, immediately filling the room with the sounds of Fame. 

“You’re such a fucking nerd.” Zari joked, wrapping her arms around Charlie’s hips.

“And you’re adorable, stop stating the obvious babe.” Is all she says. She wouldn’t give Zari up for the world, their relationship was the best thing to happen to her.

“I love you.” Zari mumbled into Charlie’s chest, closing her eyes.

“What did you say love?” Charlie asked, knowing full well what her girlfriend said. They both did.

“I love you.” She said louder, a dark red blush growing on her cheeks. “Why are you so needy all of a sudden?” She asked, tangling her fingers with Charlie’s.

“I’m not needy, just affectionate. You don’t know what it does to me, havin’ to spend so long away from the best girlfriend ever.” Charlie explained, ending with a dramatic sigh.

She earned a laugh from her girlfriend “It’s been two days!” She snorted, laughing into Charlie’s neck. 

“But it feels like two years.” She pouted and stroked Zari’s hair.

“Habibti, you’re so needy. I can’t even, it’s adorable. And you say I’m cute?   
'ant huba hayati.” She giggled, kissing Charlie’s forehead 

“Even if I don’t speak a word of Arabic, I love it when you do.” Charlie praised her “Sounds so beautiful. Just like every last bit of you.”

“That’s a lie, I heard you and Sara practicing last week.” Zari rolled her eyes “You’re just too obvious about it.”

Charlie blushed, biting her bottom lip. “Well that’s me surprise spoiled, can’t I try to be a bloody good girlfriend?” She joked again 

“Never said it’s a bad thing, although I do love talking about you with Sara without the risk of you hearing.” Zari teased 

“You wouldn’t dare.” Charlie gasped dramatically, covering her mouth. 

“We’ve been doing that about you and Ava for months now.” Zari shrugged

“You’re awful. This is just so unfair, what’ve you two been gossin’ about?” She started questioning Zari

“Mostly about how beautiful you both are…” Zari hummed and trailed her hands down Charlie’s back “And how sweet…” now kissing her neck “How attentive…” kissing her shoulder “And how mind blowingly amazing you make my nights.” She shot a wink at her girlfriend

“You sly fox.” Charlie said wide-eyed and kissed Zari’s lips

“I love you.

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:
> 
> Habibti {F} : My Love  
> 'Ant hubu ayati: You're the love of my life


End file.
